singing?
by Azarath135
Summary: all the titans go to the park all but one Titan, raven. when robin comes back to the tower to change his cloths what will he find raven doing? pairings inside


**CHAPTER ONE: SINGING**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own the teen titans little black submarines by the black keys, unconditionally by Katy perry or a thousand years by Christina perry however i do own goose(there doggy, beast boy need a companion because nobody wanted to hang out with him)**

**PAIRINGS: **

**raven x robin**

**beastboy x starfire**

**cyborg x bumble bee**

**first chapter is mostly reaxrob some bbxstar but the other chapters will include more then just reaxrob flames accepted please review **

"are you sure you don't want to go to the park with us raven?"

"yes im sure i really need to meditate sorry maybe another time, have fun though"

"ok, if its not to much to ask could you clean up a bit please it would be much appreciated"

"yea ill clean up no problem, now go"

"ok rea see ya later"

"later" said raven as she watch the rest of the titans head down to the t-car raven walked over to the window to make sure they left, she watched the t-car pull out followed by the r-cycle. once they were out of sight raven put her iPod on the docking station and played one of her favorite songs and started to sing along

_Little black submarines_  
_Operator please_  
_Put me back on the line_  
_Told my girl I'd be back_  
_Operator please_  
_This is wreckin' my mind_

_Oh can it be_  
_The voices calling me_  
_They get lost_  
_And out of time_  
_I should've seen it glow_  
_But everybody knows_  
_That a broken heart is blind_  
_That a broken heart is blind_

_Pick you up, let you down_  
_When I wanna go_  
_To a place I can hide_  
_You know me, I had plans_  
_But they just disappeared_  
_To the back of my mind_

_Oh can it be_  
_The voices calling me_  
_They get lost_  
_And out of time_  
_I should've seen a glow_  
_But everybody knows_  
_That a broken heart is blind_  
_That a broken heart is blind_

_Treasure maps, fallen trees_  
_Operator please_  
_Call me back when it's time_  
_Stolen friends and disease_  
_Operator please_  
_Patch me back to my mind_

_Oh can it be_  
_The voices calling me_  
_They get lost_  
_And out of time_  
_I should've seen a glow_  
_But everybody knows_  
_That a broken heart is blind_  
_That a broken heart is blind_  
_That a broken heart is blind _

the next song came on the black keys was one of her favorites but she secretly loved Katy perry and Christina Perri

_Oh no, did I get too close?_  
_Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?_  
_All your insecurities_  
_All the dirty laundry_  
_Never made me blink one time_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
_I will love you unconditionally_  
_There is no fear now_  
_Let go and just be free_  
_I will love you unconditionally_

_Come just as you are to me_  
_Don't need apologies_  
_Know that you are worthy_  
_I'll take your bad days with your good_  
_Walk through the storm I would_  
_I do it all because I love you, I love you_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
_I will love you unconditionally_  
_There is no fear now_  
_Let go and just be free_  
_I will love you unconditionally_

_So open up your heart and just let it begin_  
_Open up your heart and just let it begin_  
_Open up your heart and just let it begin_  
_Open up your heart_

_Acceptance is the key to be_  
_To be truly free_  
_Will you do the same for me?_

_Unconditional, unconditionally_  
_I will love you unconditionally_  
_And there is no fear now_  
_Let go and just be free_  
_'Cause I will love you unconditionally (oh yeah)_  
_I will love you (unconditionally)_  
_I will love you_  
_I will love you unconditionally _

next song

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_  
_But watching you stand alone,_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow._

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more _

"(clapping) wow raven never took you as the singing type"

"ROBIN! how long have you been here"

"long enough, i can see why you like the black keys but Katy perry and Christina perry?"

"honestly i don't know why i like them and one question why are you here?"

"i got chased down by a mob if teenage girls so i came to change into civilian cloths"

"oh... i can not believe you herd me sing"

"you were quite good you sound kind like Christina Perri"

"umm... thanks"

"anytime" said robin as he walked to raven suddenly kissing her hungrily the kiss lasted a while until they had to part for air

"you should head back to the park the others are waiting"

"aww but i wanted to hear you sing more"

"later"

"i will hold you to that"

"i bet you will" and with that robin gave raven a peck on the lips and started back to the park where the other titans were with some unexpected company

**END CHAPTER ONE**

**chapter 2 should be up soon please review thanks for taking the time to read this i appreciate it very much thank you**


End file.
